6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Take This Job and Squeeze It
Recap Caitlin & Tricia arrive at the Galleria Mall, while the gang (Jonesy, Jude, Wyatt, & Nikki) try to find a job at the mall. Jen is relieved as she can leave the Big Squeeze, as she was the only one in the group with a job. Caitlin maxes out her father's credit cards, and will now have to go job hunting. The gang sets out to be interviewed for their upcoming "jobs". Some are happy, and some are not with their results. Caitlin is depressed with her results as well. Jen supposes she can hire Caitlin, since she is leaving. Caitlin has not shown any bits of work ethic lately, but then Jen's future boss Coach Halder comes and see Jen have an nervous breakdown at Caitlin. Coach questions her, but Caitlin stands up for Jen and tells him the great qualities of Jen, making him think twice. Jen is impressed with this, and goes a bit easier on Caitlin, and her friends are impressed as well. The episode ends when Nikki states she has to return to her job. When the gang asks where she is employed at, she refuses to tell her. Only for the gang to follow her, and laugh at her new job. Cast Tara Strong (Caitlin) Harry Shearer (Coach Halder) Terry McGurrin (Jonesy) Christian Potenza (Jude) Grey DeLisle (Jen) / (Nikki) Phil Lamaar (Wyatt) Quotes Jen: Fine, but don't cry to me if you get stuck somewhere lame like the taco stand for the next year. Nikki: Uh, something you'll see me do after I stick a rusty fork in my eye. Jonesy: Hey, they make a mean taco. (The gang sees Caitlin crying) Nikki: Aw, they didn't have the ruffle shirts in your size? Caitlin: If you must know, I'm applying for a job too and I didn't get hired either. Nikki: I guess the positions for professional shopper were all taken. Jen: (giggles) You are so mean. Jen: How bad was it? It was just an interview. Wyatt: You remember when Jonesy pantsed me in front of the whole girls' soccer team? This was much worse. Jonesy: (After the gang all gets rejected from their interviews) Well that sucked! Caitlin: (on the cell phone) You want me to what...? I have to get a JOB?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Jude: I told him I owned two stores already and he just gave me the job. Caitlin: But you never worked at a store before. Jen: We made a pact that we'd all get jobs at the mall so that we could hang out together. It's the only way I'll make it through the summer! Tricia: I am so behind on my spring shopping, I do this every year. Caitlin: Oh, I know! Pink is back in and my closet is totally pink poor. Good thing the mall is open early on Saturdays. Notes and Trivia *Here are the questions the gang are asked during their interviews: **1. Why do you wanna work here? **2. Where do you see yourself in five years? **3. If you were a tree, what kind of tree would you be? **4. What was your biggest accomplishment? **5. What are your worst qualities? *Here are the stores the gang wanted to get jobs at and the stores that they end up with: **Jude: Surf Shop - Manager of Stick It **Jen: Penalty Box **Wyatt: Grind Me - Spin This (country music lead) **Jonesy: Gigantoplex - The Soda Hop **Caitlin: Khaki Barn - The Big Squeeze **Nikki: Travel Agency - Khaki Barn *Jen worked at The Squeeze a year before all the rest of her friends got jobs so in the future she could work at the Penalty Box, and to pay for the team bus she crashed. *This episode is on the DVD of the same name and also includes the episodes, The Big Sickie and A Lime To Party. *We find out that Jen's last name is Masterson. *Caitlin is an only child. *This episode is focused on the main group to introduce them to the series. *In this episode, we find out that Wyatt hates Country music. *Caitlin and Tricia were friends for a whole year before Tricia said they couldn't be friends anymore. *There are 939 stores in the mall all of which were counted by Jude when he was bored one day. *We learn in the first episode that Jonesy's dad and Jen's mom are dating. *Jen has worked at The Big Squeeze for a year before giving the job to Caitlin. *This is the only episode in the entire series were we see Jen working at the "The Big Squeeze." *The first major 6Teen character to appear in the episode is Caitlin. *This is the first episode also known as the pilot episode for the series. *Jonesy got a job at The Soda Hop, but was fired 10 minutes later, apparently for hitting on the hostess. *Nikki is getting a job so she has money to travel. *It is revealed that Jen wants to start her own line of snowboarding gear. *We can assume that this show takes place in Canada, because the $50 bill that Caitlin hands to Jen is red. Real World References This title is a spoof of the saying, Take this job and shove it. The “A robin? A privite jet? No it’s Wonder tacos” part is spoof on the Super-man opening "Look up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Superman!" “Stereoshack” is most likely a spoof on the electronic store Radioshack, and a light-saber is the main weapon jedis (the samurai like warriors from Star Wars) use. ---- Followed by: The Big Sickie Video thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right Category:Episodes